Sappin'
by GentlemanBones
Summary: Remember to keep illicit affairs private, kids; always draw the blinds. Girl!Spy/Engie. Birthday present for my girlfriend. One-shot.


In the quiet since his sentry had stopped firing, the Engineer had the time to stop and count the number of seconds smoke still poured from the barrel of his automated gun...the number of spent shells still lying on the ground, and the number of cries of pain he'd heard from whatever the sentry had been firing at.

That was ten, forty-seven, and zero, respectively. So either whatever he'd been shooting at wasn't dead, or was mute when alive. There wasn't really a way to check, because you can't just shout out "HEY ARE YOU DEAD AND OR MUTE?" and expect a reasonable answer. Fortunately, even if he had asked it, it wouldn't have taken too long to get an answer.

"Behind you, Ing nieur." The click of a pistol's hammer, followed by a soft French accent. Surprised by the other team's Spy...not the sort of answer he was hoping for. "Come on, to your feet." The Blue Spy waved that cocked pistol side-to-side for a few seconds, allowing the enemy Engineer up into a more dignified standing position.

With a groan of frustration, the Red Engie made his way up, standing up straight, hands in the air. "What do you want now?" He probably shouldn't have spoken so callously to someone who had him at gunpoint, but they'd danced this dance before, and his feet were wearing out. So to speak.

"Oh, je suis bless !" The Spy's tone grew softer, and she fell forward the few inches that seperated them, her slender frame resting comfortably against his much sturdier build. "And here I thought we had something special...mhmhm." The gun still pointed into his back, her free arm snaked its way around his torso, sliding past his overalls and down past his waist, caressing soft circles into him. "Or do you not like me anymore?"

Engie couldn't really say anything...he just sighed and chewed on his lip. When he started to put his hands down, she poked him harder with the gun. "I still don't know what it is you [i]want[/i]..." He asked again, more quietly, looking over his shoulder at the woman assaulting him. Black hair cut into a bob, stopping just short of her neck...helping to hide what part of her facial features the domino mask did not. Subtle curves hugged tightly by a short, dark blue dress...starting at her neck and ending just where her knees began. Hands and forearms held by long gloves, darker than the dress. It took a special light to realize they were blue, not black.

She looked up at him and smiled, the heels of her thigh-high boots clicking on the floor as she straightened up her posture. "Why, zis should be obvious, non? I merely came to collect what is rightfully mine. I came for you, mon cher Ing nieur." With mischievous grin she reached down farther, gripping him again...and getting a good shiver out of him. "And of course, whatever secret information your team may be safeguarding. So, you can hand these over to me...or I can take them."

Her hand stroked along the length of his awakened member, the soft silk of her glove providing an immaculate sensation against his skin...forcing him to suppress a groan and stiffen up the wobbling in his legs. "Mmm...take me to your garisson's barracks." She whispered the command to him, gun barrel slowly pulling from the Engineer's back.

He sighed and his body slowly relaxed as the gun pulled away. His mind was still going a mile-a-minute. "...Follow me."

-------------

Their clothes littered the floor of the room, dull-colored and stained carpet decorated by their forsaken attire. The small room was cluttered with the Engineer's belongings; a multitude of mechanical parts, tools, errant schematics...scattered across the floor. most of it used to be placed neatly on top of his desk, but it was currently occupied by a far more pressing project.

"Ahhh...perfection!" The project in question, of course, being Spy. She was on her back on his desk, writhing and squirming gently atop in...dressed in significantly less clothing than their previous encounter. All that was left was her domino mask, which she refused to remove, and her thigh-high boots, which were kept on solely because they had agreed it was a sexy look, though perhaps Engineer was less vocal about it.

And of course, the cause for her body's erratic behavior could be linked back to Engineer...the ultimate source being Engineer's tongue, and more specifically, its journey along Spy's body. It had culminated here, at the woman's pivotal junction...which is to say, her vagina, but that's not as artful. But then, this is porn, not high art. Which isn't to say porn can't be art, but then it usually prefers the term 'erotica', and...I'm getting off-topic.

"...Hey! Stay focused!" She scolded him, leaning up for a moment before getting pinned back to the table by her own muscle spasms once Engineer actually got back to work. The lapping of his tongue, humming of lips against her soft skin...all to significant effect, filling his small room with her cries, and covering his desk in the dampness from her folds and the sweat of her skin. No problem...he'd just have to wipe it down, maybe get a bottle of polish, he'd have the desk looking new again in-- "You're slipping from me again, ma ch re...bah. Sit still for a moment."

"Do what? OMPH!" A swift kick from both of her booted feet connected to his chest, sending him to the floor in a heartbeat, groaning as he rubbed at what he was certain was sure to be a bruise the next day. She hummed happily as she stood up from the desk, sauntering toward him, the heels of her boots clacking softly on the ground, her hips swaying side-to-side with each step. "Ahh...such beautiful music~ I absolutely love your singing voice, Ing nieur..."

She crept down beside him on the floor, arm laying across his chest, indigo-painted lips pressed to his neck softly, trailing short kisses along it...eliciting a more relaxed sigh from him. She decided promptly that wasn't what she wanted, and so her teeth sunk down instead...getting a much more pained groan out of him. Muuuch better. Her body slid over, laying atop him now, still alternating between light kisses and nibbles to his neck.

His skin was comparatively tougher than hers...he apparently didn't take as close care of it as she did hers. Still, she certainly couldn't deny the joy and simple pleasure in having his body pressed against hers. And ahh...how she was going to savor the moments to come. Her hand reached back to grip his member...at its peak. She could practically feel how desperate it was in her hand.

"Mmm...before I do zis...I want to hear you beg for it."

"Do what?!" He asked again, a tone of shock in his voice.

"Beeeg." Bah. For someone supposedly so smart, he sure seemed dense when it came to such simple commands.

"...Do I hafta?"

"YES!" In a flash of movement, she had procured and unfolded a knife, holding it to his throat. "If you prefer, I could make you beg for your life..."

"...Where were you keepin' that?" He didn't seem intimidated. Or perhaps his curiosity had overridden the fear.

"Oh, forget it..." Her hips came down on him, hard, her body enveloping his length in its entirety...and giving off a very, very satisfied moan. "Ahh... si bon d' tre rempli nouveau..."

Engineer grit his teeth and held his own groans, out of some strange sense of politeness...even [i]he[/i] considered it strange, that's how strange it was. But Spy's hand moved, and that knife of hers went into his arm...slicing, not piercing, that was good. But he was still bleeding. And it became particularly difficult to keep in his cries of pain.

And of course, this was the desired effect in the first place. Her hips began to move, practically of their own accord, rapid moans coming from her as she rode, his impressive girth filling her again and again...so wonderful! Her body lifted up off his, her knife-wielding hand coming up to her mouth to allow her to lick the blood from the blade and moan again. And it was a confusing sight for the Engineer; both incredibly sexual and incredibly disgusting.

And what came from her next was a string of the unintelligible language...presumably French, but she was speaking so quickly, it was difficult for anyone to know for sure. Her body arched over, hands leaning down to grip his arms for leverage, body still rocking on top of his at full speed. Engie's eyes were closed tight as she went, body trembling under her, mouth still closed tight and holding in all his moans. She hated it, but was entirely too busy to argue about it.

"V-Venir! Viens dans mes seins!" She cried out, her back arching inward, chest pressing into his.

"Wh-what...?" The question was panted out this time, the word barely leaving his lips.

"Ah-hah...p-p...play with my tits, you idiot!" She scolded him again, pressing the knuckles of her fist into his forehead. He didn't need to be told twice, his hands quickly coming up to grasp the supple mounds of her chest...she was a modestly built girl. He could respect that. The cut in his arm...it stung to move too much, though his gasps of pain just seem to excite her more.

"Dieu du ciel! Je viens!" She called out again, her body freezing up on top of him, mouth ripped open in a silent scream. All muscles tensed at once, then slowly relaxed...the muscles still wrapped around him acting as more than enough stimulation to give him a firm kick over the edge into his own climax, his member spasming and erupting deep within her...spreading out his warmth as his own body bucked and twitched under its influence, despite his best efforts to stay still.

And as they came down together, she stayed silent, laying on top of his body happily, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Ever so slowly did she get up, their heavy breaths the only sound in the room as she put her clothes back on. She leaned down again to kiss him sweetly on the forehead before making her leave, her body becoming transparent as his room's door opened.

And he just laid there, not moving an inch, conemplating...things. Wondering if he really should've allowed that to happen, wondering if - hoping, rather - it would happen again, and wondering somewhere deep down if Garrison Barrack could be considered a cool name. His thoughts were interrupted by static from a walkie-talkie, his hand digging through a nearby pile of rubble to find it.

"...Engineer. Sit rep."

"Mate? Bad news." Oh boy.

"...What happened?"

"The intelligence is gone. And most of our crew's in bad shape."

"...Dang..."

"And mate?"

"...Yeah, Sniper?"

"You really ought to close the blinds when you got company. Not that I'm complaining, it was a fun show."

"...Dang it..." 


End file.
